Megalo Strikes Loudmaggedon
by RCurrent
Summary: Invencibles? Nada es invencible, si ese montón de demonios creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, están muy equivocados.


**_Megalo Strikes Loudmaggedon_**

 _Bienvenidos a un one-shot muy particular, tenía ganas de hacerlo, ¿la razón? resulta que también vi Loudmaggedon, por Midalight (Buen escritor por cierto), al ver a los demoníacos Louds, así de poderosos pensé: alguien debe bajarlos de su torre, pensé que la única forma de vencerlos es fuego con fuego, o bien en este caso, Magia contra Ciencia avanzada, espero no aburrirlos o que el Fic sea algo atolondrado, el OC que pondré es un villano, daré detalles de el al final. Sin más que decir, AHI VA._

* * *

 **Níxon Richar Edwarson Megalo,** El líder eterno del mundo en el año 2052, nacido y criado en las Bahamas, Cientifico e ingeniero, creador del _suero Mecanizador_ , Un suero de azul fosforescente que convierte las células de cualquier organismo en chips o partes mecánicas, o bien, convierte lo orgánico en mecánico, con el fue capaz de convertir a miles de personas en su ejército de Cyborgs, llamados por el Mísmo: **BIO-Mans.** Robots capaces de crear cuchillos, sables, metralletas, entre otras armas holográficas sólidas, además de la capacidad de construir edificios y poder volverse líquidos para poder atravesar cualquier cosa con agujeros y además de la increíble capacidad de multiplicarse por Mitosis. Con ellos, Megalo se apoderó del mundo en un lapso de 3 días cuando mucho, desde entonces, la bandera de las Bahamas se a izado en todo el globo, miles de ciudades fueron convertidas en enormes y avanzadas Megalopolis, Siendo Pekín, NY, Sao Paulo, Londres, Moscow, entre otras fueron llevadas más allá, El capitalismo es el principal y único motor del mundo, Megalo lo ha dictado así, El comunismo y la anarquía han sido eliminadas, junto con sus simpatizantes, no existen gobiernos más que el del Gran Lider Megalo, todos aquellos que se opusieron, fueron transformados en BIO-Mans y sus mentes fueron borradas.

Prácticamente, en este mundo, El capitalismo es la única vía para avanzar, gracias a Megalo, quien destaca por su parecido a Donald Trump, principalmente por ser rubio y de peinado similar, pero con diferencias, El es un científico, tiene alrededor de 20 y luce más joven, _usa anteojos,_ Es inexpresivo, carece de emociones, y si las tuviera, las inhibe a la perfección, con su indumentaria característica: Bata de científico abierta, camisa azul cielo, Pantalones Negros, zapatos cafés, Una banda con textura de Leopardo amarillo a modo de cinturón, cuerpo más esculpido, y lo más destacado, _Ojos blancos sin pupilas._

Ahora, Megalo observaba el mundo gobernado por el, Su mundo. Todo se veía en orden, mientras el se dirigía para terminar su más reciente creación, una maquina capaz de viajar entre dimensiones, su propósito, ir al universo de Loud House, pero no a la original.

-Disculpe señor, ¿podría recordarme por qué estamos trabajando en esto?-Preguntó uno de los BIO-Mans quien estaba ensamblando el metal y cerrando los tornillos.

-Hay un lugar, uno muy especial que quiero ir, para darle a unos "Colegas", Una lección de que no existe nada invencible...Excepto yo.-Respondió con un tono estoico.

-¿Cual _Universo Alternativo_ De Loud House, Exactamente, señor?-Preguntó otro BIO-Man que estaba soldando el metal con un soplete que emergía de su puño ya que también estaba trabajando en el portal.

Megalo no respondió, pero chasqueó los dedos para que más de sus BIO-Mans comenzaran a trabajar en la máquina, cosa que aceleró el trabajo y Megalo supo que era cuestión de segundos que terminara el trabajo.

Después de un momento, La maquina estaba terminada, consistía en un escalón metálico de alrededor de 20 escalones, sujetados por postes por debajo, mientras que en la cima, había un círculo metálico con luces azules rodeándolo, este comenzó a brillar en un tono azul en medio del círculo, lo que significaba que el portal se estaba abriendo.

-El portal está Listo, Señor.

-Excelente.

-Pero...¿Seguro que quiere ir solo?.

Entonces el Sonrió volteando.

-¿Y quien dijo que iré solo?

Megalo Chasqueó los dedos y varios de los Cybrogs-Lacayos comenzaron a derretirse en una masa Líquida metálica que comenzó a escurrir en el suelo, para luego volverse pequeñas manchas o gotas de metal fundido que se dividieron en varias pelotas más pequeñas que se dirigieron a Megalo, subieron por encima de sus pantalones y luego se metieron adentro a través de las mangas de su bata de científico, quedando Solo Megalo, junto a otros 5 BIO-Mans que operaban en el portal, Megalo hizo señal y el portal se activó en una luz azul, el Lider supremo del mundo subió los escalones tranquilamente y cuando llegó a la cima, respondió la pregunta mientras pasaba por el portal.

-Loudmaggedón.

* * *

En las ruinas de un pueblo llamado Royal Woods, una mujer estaba gritando de dolor, le habían arrancado sus piernas, miraba a todos lados en shock, sudaba totalmente además de estar magullada, sangraba por la boca porque había recibido un fuerte golpe que le había sacado un par de dientes. Se Oían macabras risas que parecían no tener fin, La mujer estaba mirando a todos lados a su alrededor de puro terror.

11 pares de Ojos amarillentos con pupilas puntiagudas, además de Sonrisas hasta el tope la tenía rodeada, también se oían el lloriqueo de un bebé, cuando la menor de esos monstruos comenzó a devorar al pequeño pobre como si se tratara de un sabueso, La mujer gritó ante la muerte de su bebé, ya no podía soportarlo.

-¿Pero que le sucede, Señorita DiMartino?, ya solo queda usted, su hijo fue el último luego de ti.-Dijo maliciosamente una voz masculina de 11 años, Lincoln, el Líder. -Nos aseguraremos de que su muerte sea dolorosa como la del resto de su patética familia.

-Los tuyos ahora también forman parte de mis Lhost. -Dijo Lucy.

-¡S-Son unos monstruos!-Ante la respuesta, los 11 comenzaron a Reir, cosa que le enfrió su sangre. -¡¿Cuantos más tienen que morir para estar satisfechos?!

-Primero: Ahora te das cuenta de que somos monstruos. JAJAJAAJA.-Rió Lisa antes de continuar.-y Segundo: No nos detendremos hasta que todo rastro de los miseros mortales quede en el olvido como los muertos.

-Tienes bonito maquillaje, Lucirá realmente hermosa...COMO UN CADÁVER. -Dijo Lola antes de enterrarle su tiara en el estomago, dejando que la mujer dejara soltar un grito, además de que varios de los Louds se habían comido las piernas de DiMartino como aperitivo, dejaron la Piel para que Leni pudiera trabajarla después.

-P-Por...p-por favor.-Suplicó casi sin fuerzas. -Déjenme Ir...ya...y-ya no tengo nada que darles!

-Te dejaremos ir...Al averno que no das JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-Rió Luan, su risa era la más temida de todas, a pesar de que los otros 10 no rieron por su chiste, hasta ellos, consumidos por la locura les pareció un chiste pésimo.

Mientras los Louds asesinaban a DiMartino Luego de que Lisa le arrancara los ojos lentamente de forma medieval, no se dieron cuenta de que en las montañas se estaba formando un pequeño portal en el cielo.

* * *

Mientras los Lenbots se acercaron para investigar que fue ese suceso, vieron el portal en el cielo, cuando una figura humana masculina adulta cayó al suelo de pie, Los Lenbots pudieron ver que su sombra dejaba ver sus ojos blancos brillantes sin pupilas, entonces se prepararon para disparar cuando la figura tranquilamente se puso de pie y dejo mostrar su aspecto, Rubio, Alrededor de 20 Años, Anteojos, Bata de científico abierta, camisa azul cielo, Pantalones Negros, zapatos cafés, Una banda con textura de Leopardo amarillo a modo de cinturón, esculpido, y lo más destacado, _Ojos blancos sin pupilas._

-OBJETIVO EN LA MIRA.-Dijo un lenbot apunto de atacar.

Sin embargo, Megalo dejó ver un botón rojo en su cinturón de Leopardo, presionándolo y dando una sonrisa con confianza cuando los Lenbots bajaron sus armas cuando presionó dicho botón.

-Mmhh, ahora siento satisfacción, cosa de la gente común, pero yo también la expreso al parecer.

Dicho esto Megalo dejó libres las bolas de metal fundido caer al suelo desde su mangas, las cuales se fusionaron y comenzaron a adoptar forma humanoide de los BIP-Mans, y como si eso fuera poco, cuando ellos completaron su forma, pálidos, sin boca bajo una máscara metálica que solo dejaba ver los ojos azules brillantes, circuitos eléctricos recorrían sus cuerpos a modo de venas sanguíneas, con camisa y pantalones metálicos como armadura; Comenzaron a partirse en 2 como las células, multiplicándose en varios BIO-Mans más.

Megaló sacó una jeringa con un extraño líquido azul brillante y acomodó sus lentes que reflejaban mejor sus ojos blancos sin pupilas.

-Un grupo, busquen _La espada._ Que esos inútiles medievales se regeneren será como una piedra en el zapato.

-SEÑOR SI SEÑOR.

* * *

Mientras en la parte donde estaban los 11 demonias y demonio, un cuerpo desmembrado y despellejado yacía en el suelo, se comenzaron a comer algunos resto que recogían mientras que Leni se llevaba la piel en un chasquido, satisfechos por lo que hicieron.

-Nada como otra vida arrancada de su mísera vida por la tarde, ¿no creen?.-Comentó Lori, los demás estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

-Me preguntó quien será el siguiente que quiera jugar con nosotros, mis notas nuevas que he creado les encantarán. -Dijo Luna con su sonrisa hasta el tope.

-Esto es el Loudmaggedon, Nada ni nadie puede detenernos.

Entonces comenzaron a reír cuando Lisa recibió un comunicado por uno de sus Lenbots, parecía en problemas.

-SEÑORA, ESTAMOS BAJO UN ATAQUE MASIVO, SON MUCHOS Y MUY VELOCES PARA SER HUMANOS, NO PODEMOS...-Entonces se pudo ver como un extraño con máscara y camisa y pantalones casuales metálicos con un sable en el brazo partía a la mitad al Lenbot. La sonrisa de Lisa pasó a ser neutral.

-¿Pero que...?

-Oye Lisa, que pasa.-Dijo Lana.

-Parece que nos enfrentaremos a una armada.-Dijo Volteando a ver a sus hermanos.

-Mientras más mejor.-Dijo Lucy riendo con espectros atrás suyo.-Así tendré a Más Lhost.

-¡Nadie puede detenernos, por algo es el Loudmaggedon!, si creen que pueden detenernos están muy equivocados.-Exclamó Lisa.

Sin embargo los Lhost de pronto comenzaron a ser succionados por algo, como si los estuvieran arrastrando a alguna parte, cuando finalmente desaparecieron.

-¿Que Haces Lucy?-Preguntó Lynn pasándose la mano con sangre en la cara y comiéndose un trozo de la carne de DiMartino.

-Yo no hice nada.

Entonces vieron hacia las montañas, dejándolos perplejos con lo que estaban viendo, una especie de vórtice azulado estaba emergiendo haciéndose grande y visible para todo el pueblo, y antes de que pudieran preguntarse algo, una luz del mismo colo comenzó a brillar donde habían dejado el cadáver de la Sra DiMartino, los pocos pedazos de carne que quedaban estaban siendo cubiertos por un extraño líquido metálico mientras la sangre se volvía azul brillante, la carne se volvió metálica y se derritió en líquido que se unió en un charco, los demonios sonrientes vieron como el Líquido tomaba forma, comenzaba a mostrar una figura similar a los BIO-MANs, pero femenina, con un vestido casual en vez de camisa casual, con cabello largo negro y lo demás era igual a sus contrapartes masculinas.

-Uhh?-Murmuraron.

Entonces aparecieron más BIO-Mans que de un salto, cada uno de ellos rompía el suelo cuando aterrizaban, mostrando sables algunos, otros llevaban metralletas con escudo de los mismo que usan los antidistúrbios, tanto masculinos como femeninos, otros estaban en pose de boxeadores y otros que eran robustos y corpulentos, estos últimos eran todos masculinos.

3 de ellos, a la velocidad de un rayo hicieron cortes profundos en algunas de las Louds, para luego dispersarse entre los demás.

-¿Que demonios son esas cosas?-Dijo Luna molesta por las heridas que después se regeneraron.

-BIO-Mans, mi ejército de Cyborgs.

Una voz se alzó en medio de las máquinas, pasando entre la Multitud de su ejército mecánico, Megalo se presentó al Loudmaggedon.

-Níxon Richard Edwarson Megalo, pero solo díganme Megalo.-Dijo el Líder supremo con una reverencia mientras conservaba su mirada estoica al más puro estilo de Terminator.

-¿Quien se atreve a desafiarnos?-Exclamó el líder, Lincoln, el único varón y el más temible, más el Científico no se inmutaba por sus sonrisas y ojos, eso sorprendió a los Demonios.

-Ni que fueras un dios, Lo único que podría hacer de alguien perfecto y poderoso es la omnipresencia, cosa que ninguno de ustedes tienen, y que nunca tendrán luego de acabar con ustedes, montón de Ratas.-Dijo con su característica seriedad a lo que Los Loud solo atinaron a reír macabramente.

-Eres un Tonto si crees que puedes vencernos, Megalo, no eres más que un simple zángano humano que cree que con su ejército de Robots es el dueño del mundo.-Dijo Lisa.

-De hecho Lo soy, vengo de una dimensión donde soy el máximo Líder del globo, y pensé, por qué no conquistar otra tierra, y los vi a ustedes, con todos sus poderes pensé que alguien debía sacarlos de su nube, porque nada es invencible...Excepto yo claramente.

-Te enseñaremos lo que es invencible aquí.-Dijo Lynn arrancando un trozo del camino y arrojándolo a Megalo, sin embargo uno de sus BIO-Mans rompió a tiempo la roca.

-Bueno, basta de charla, prepárense a perder.

Megalo chasqueó los dedos y los Cyborgs comenzaron a atacar a los demonios, Lisa reaccionó e invocó cadenas para inmovilizarlos, pero no contaba de que los BIO-Mans eran de metal líquido, por lo cual simplemente atravesaron las cadenas para su sorpresa, un BIO-Man de los robustos le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole los lentes. Luan tenía varios muñecos hechos con niños disecados e hizo que cobraran vida para atacar a los Cybrogs, sin embargo, fueron dominados fácilmente mediante al uso de descargas y la inyección del suero de Megalo, convirtiéndolos también en más BIO-Mans al servicio del Líder mundial absoluto, Para luego arrojarse sobre Luan.

-Aaahh!, MALDICIÓN, ESTO NO TIENE GRACIA.

-La comedia en si no tiene sentido, ¿por qué hacer reír? ¿que gana uno si no se esfuerza realmente en la vida?

-Grrrr, ¡cuando me libere de tus juguetes tu remplazarás a mis muñecos perdidos con tu carne!

Una de las que le iba peor era a Lucy, a pesar de que podía manipular su sombra para darle apoyo como armadura o arma, estaba siendo dominada rápidamente.

-¡¿Por qué mis Lhotes no aparecen?!-Decía desesperada por evitar se sometida.

-Los Lhost son espíritus, los seres vivos de dividen en cuerpo y alma, sin embargo reanimé sus cuerpos como BIO-Mans, por lo cual, no pueden existir separados, regresaron a sus cuerpos y sus mentes fueron borradas, Lógica espiritual o algo así. -Dijo Megalo mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ojalá vayas al abismo más profundo y te mueras en el!

-Desafortunadamente para ti, eso no pasará, soy empresario y científico, y los empresarios y el dinero siempre ganan.-Fue lo último que Lucy oyó de Megalo antes de ser inmovilizada.

-¡NO PENSÉ QUE DIRÍA ESTO, PERO SON DEMASIADOS!-Decía Lynn comenzando a ser sujetada por varios BIO-Mans, pronto estaría debajo de muchos Cyborgs abalanzados encima.

Lori trato de electrocutar a los BIO-Mans, sin embargo ellos comenzaron a absorber su electricidad, comenzando a debilitarla rápidamente mientras drenaban cada chispa de sus ser, Literalmente.

-Ahhh!, Esto Literalmente duele! ¡Juro que me las vas a pagar! ¡Caerás junto al resto de la humanidad!.

Lola salía de varios espejos para atacar a los BIO-Mans sin ningún resultado, y menos cuando comenzaron a romper los espejos o a cubrirlos para evitar que fuera tan escurridiza, Inmovilizarla fue muy sencillo.

-SUELTEN A MI HERMANA!

Lana se alzó desde la tierra creando fuertes terremotos, cosa que su gemela también formuló, consiguiendo partir en 2 a varios Cyborgs y comenzaron a Reír, Risas que pararon cuando los restos se volvieron Líquidos y luego volvieron a aparecer como nuevos, las partes amputadas se convirtieron en nuebos BIO-Mans.

-¿Les gusta?, los BIO-Mans son de metal Líquido, capaces de regenerarse así como ustedes, además de que cuentan con la habilidad de la Mitosis, se dividen en más clones de si mismo, sumado a que son de metal líquido, lo cual les da vesatilidad.

-BASTA DE CONTEMPLACIONES-Lisa salió furiosa de los escombros. -LENBOTS, ATAQUEN!

Varios Robots de Lisa se prepararon para atacar...Hasta que Megalo nuevamente presionó su botón que tenía en su cinturón de textura de Leopardo. Sus ojos se volvieron azules brillantes y voltearon

-AHORA SERVIMOS A MEGALO.-Dijeron al Unisono los Lenbots.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que demonios acabas de hacer?!-Lisa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cuando otro BIO-Man robusto la tomó con una sola mano.-SUÉLTAME, BASURA METÁLICA!

-OBOTS ALITOS.-Dijo la pequeña demonio siendo sujetada por un BIO-MAN

Entonces un BIO-Man se acercó a Megalo en compañía de otros 3, el del medio llevaba consigo una _Espada._

-La tenemos señor.

-Háganlo.

Entonces los BIO-Mans de la espada se volvieron Líquidos y cubrieron la espada, para luego dividirse en pequeñas gotas de metal líquido que se unieron al resto de varios BIO-Mans, para luego hacerlo con todos Mientras Megalo cubría la espada con una bandera de las Bahamas que siempre guardaba consigo.

-Traigan a la menor!

Los Cybrogs Mitóticos trajeron a la menor de los demonios y Megalo chasqueó los dedos para que el resto de los Loud, ahora inmovilizados vieran lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Ustedes no pueden morir por su regeneración, así que me tomé la libertad de buscar la única arma que puede matarlos, mis BIO-Mans se fundieron junto a la espada y replicaron su metal para hacerlo suyo y del resto de mi ejército.

Los Louds solo se trataban de zafar como podían, en vano, forcejeaban para liberarse, aquellos de los que nadie estaba a salvo de su maldad, ahora estaban sometidos gracias al poder de la ciencia, una ciencia millones de años más avanzada.

-Miren el resultado de la réplica de metal.

Un BIO-Man entonces acató cuando Megalo Chasqueó los dedos, en su brazo salió un sable de energía y lo clavó sobre el pecho de Lily, sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear cada vez más rápido hasta que finalmente se apagaron, Los Louds comenzaron a forcejear con furia esta vez por lo que había pasado.

Lily había muerto.

Había muerto en frente de sus demoníacos hermanos mayores, y ellos no pudieron hacer nada al respecto.

-LAMENTARÁS ESTE DÍA.-Dijo Lincoln, Iracundo.-¿¡CREES QUE PUEDES VENIR Y MATAR A NUESTRA HERMANA!?

-ROMPERÉ TU CRÁNEO.

-¡Yo usaré tus huesos para hacerme una nueva tiara!

-LITERALMENTE SERÁS UN PRETZEL HUMANO CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA.

Y las hermanas y hermano Loud comenzaron a decirle las consecuencias de haber matado a Lily, nadie quisiera ser Megalo después de esto...aparentemente, el cual se mostraba confiado mientras los demonios forcejeaban con toda su furia para liberarse, y descargarsele encima. Fue entonces cuando Finalmente, Los Louds se liberaron del agarre, ahora Si, nadie quisiera ser Megalo. Lincoln y 4 de sus hermanas levitaron frente a Megalo y las otras 4 restantes se pusieron enfrente de el en el suelo.

-Es hora de que comiencen a sangrar, quedarán gravemente heridas.-Dijo Megalo quitando las manos de sus bolsillos.

-Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestra hermana.

-Tu sangre va a _Desangrar_ por tus venas, JAJAJAJAJAA

-Usaré tu estúpida bata de científico para hacerme un nuevo vestido.

-¡Y yo seré quien lo elabore!

-¡Aquí no existen los héroes, ni nunca los habrá!

-¿Y quien dijo que soy un Héroe yo?, Más farsantes serán ustedes, montón de ratas que juegan a ser Dios, cuando solo se puede ser Dios si fuerais omnipresente. Ni que fueran el centro del universo.

Esto consiguió hacer enfadar aún más a los Loud, Lola comenzó a gritar haciendo temblar el Lugar, Lana también imitó su furia, nada ni nadie quisiera hacer enojar a Los Louds de esa forma, Sería un suicidio para la gente normal y cualquiera, cosa que Megalo no era. Quien comenzó a reír esta vez

-Haremos que te tragues esas palabras, Megalo.-Sentenció Lucy.

-¡Sera mejor que guardes tu aliento, lo vas a necesitar para gritar cuando empiece a comprimir tus extremidades y rompa tus costillas!

-¡NADIE QUEDARÁ VIVO CUANDO EL LOUDMAGGEDON CONCLUYA!-Gritó Lincoln.

-Vas a caer como el resto que hemos matado, será para los sesos donde nos acostamos y dormimos.

Entonces los puños de Megalo comenzaron a generar electricidad de un color Amarillo, Megalo doblo un poco las piernas y apuntó su cabeza frente a los Loud, precisamente Lincoln.

La batalla había empezado.

-¡¿Crees que puedes hacernos daño?! ERES UN GRANDISIMO TONTO DEBILUCHO.-Dijo Lori antes de comenzar a Reír, Megalo conservaba su Seriedad inexpresiva.

- **¡Psycho Crusher!.**

El cuerpo de Megalo fue envuelto en electricidad y a la velocidad de un torpedo, un torpedo Humano con la cabeza en alto y las manos abajo, embistió a los Loud propinándoles también una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

Posteriormente, Megalo realizó una pirueta vertical golpeando 3 veces seguidas a Luna con su pierna, arriba, en la parte media y finalmente en la parte inferior antes de que pudiera levantar sus acordes.

Lisa levantó cadenas del suelo para tratar de agarrar a Megalo, quien en Agilmente saltó contra una pared y con otro salto en la misma, aplastando con su pie a Lucy en la cara quien aún estaba reincorporandose del Psycho Crusher de Megalo.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Los Louds generaran una impresionante estela de destrucción, Luna y Luan le habían crecido alas de energía y la primera comenzó a disparar acordes contra Megalo, mientras Lisa, Lucy y Lola trataban de atraparlo con cadenas y chasqueando los dedos destruyendo el terreno donde Megalo podía aterrizar, Lori le disparaba Bolas de energía mientras que Leni trataba de atraparlo con agujas estando levitando, Lana lo perseguía bajo tierra tratando de atraparlo, Pues Megalo contaba con una super velocidad para realizar el movimiento de salto que realizó para aplastar la cara de Lucy con su pie ( _Flash Jump_ ) ,y Un enfadado Lincoln que al igual que Leni, Levitaba, daba saltos al suelo para capturarlo sin éxito, rompiendo el suelo llenándolo de cráteres, Los Louds ya estaban Completamente frustrados, más Lola cuando fue nuevamente Embestida por otro Psycho Crusher de Megalo.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-Gritó antes de ver que estaba con la mayoría de su cuerpo con quemaduras y estas era desde hace rato, Trataba de regenerarse, pero no obtenía resultados.-¡Chicas, Lincoln! ¡¿Que me está pasando?! ¿por qué no puedo regenerarme?

Entonces Megalo, aprovechó y realizó otra habilidad.

- **¡Psycho Ambush!**

En un movimiento Rápido, cortó la cintura media de Lincoln y luego realizó una llave de lucha sobre Lori para romperle los huesos de ambos brazos, la furia de los Louds ya generaba que la tierra comenzara a temblar.

-¡Y-Yo tampoco puedo regenerarme!, AH!

-¡PERO QUE NOS HAZ HECHO, MALDITO!

-La espada que mis BIO-Mans recogieron.-Comenzó Megalo, dejando de correr y poniéndose frente a los Loud.-Es la única cosa que puede dañarlos, inhibe la regeneración, así como la mayoría de sus poderes, muy pronto perderán también la capacidad de realizar sus movimientos más poderosos, verán, hice que Mis BIO-Mans replicaran el mismo metal con el que la espada fue forjada y lo hicieron suyo...y Mio, todo gracias a la copia del metal a nivel atómico-Molecular.-Ante esta revelación, Lisa fue la que mejor entendió a lo que significaba.

-¡Psycho Crusher!

Nuevamente, Megalo embistió a los Loud cual proyectil humano propinándoles descargas que les causaron severas quemaduras. Luego Megalo hizo nuevamente su pirueta ( _Tri-Circle-Kick_ ) Contra Lincoln, Luego Luan, Luego Lori, y finalmente realizó su _Flash jump_ Pateandole a Leni en la cabeza.

-GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Todos Los Louds se abalanzaron contra Megalo, del cual comenzó a salir un Halo Azul, y como si estuviera Levitando, se fue para atrás en reversa seguida de una voltereta, entonces Leni Aprovechó y le disparó sus agujas dando en el blanco, Hubieran reído de no ser por lo que llegaron a presenciar

Megalo se había hecho de Metal Líquido.

-¡QUE RAYOS ES ESTO!

-Tengo mente humana, pero el cuerpo de máquina, para precisar mis estimados demonios, son de metal líquido, igual que mis BIO-MANs, ni ustedes, ni sus Lhotes pueden tocarme, lo líquido, gaseoso y sólido son tipos muy distintos.

-¡Condenada basura mortal!-Dijó Lisa.-¡Debí imaginarlo!

-¡Literalmente no podemos tocarlo!

-¡No tienes gracia Megalo!-Luan no estaba contenta.

-No perdamos más tiempo, ¡CAPTURENLOS! ¡El resto comiencen a construir un puesto de avanzada en esta ciudad! ¡será para luego instaurar mi orden mundial en este nuevo mundo!

Los BIO-Mans acataron, la mayoría se fueron a revisar el perímetro alrededor de toda la ciudad para también capturar prisioneros y reconstruir Royal Woods, pero con un diseño futurista, Otros Pocos lograron nuevamente Inmovilizar a Los Louds, junto al cadáver de Lily. Los Louds estaban cansados, ya no podían seguir, frustrados, fueron capturados.

El Loudmaggedón fue frustrado. pero con los Louds aún vivos, pero sometidos.

Los Louds forcejeaban sin éxito, cuando notaron que los Ojos de Lily volvieron a parpadear.

-No crean que iba a matarla, porque los necesito a todos vivos. Irán a mis dominios.

Los Louds fueron sujetados de cabeza, Lily también a pesar de que su estado no era una gran amenaza, más Megalo no iba a correr dicho riesgo, Los BIO-Mans que los sujetaban comenzaron a volar hacia el portal, Megalo pudo oír algo antes de que se los llevaran.

-Quien quiera que seas, te vamos a encontrar y vas a pagárnoslas todas juntas.

-¡Me haré un nuevo vestido con tu piel cuando me Libre de estos tontos metálicos!

-¡Cuando me libere te mostraré lo letales que son mis notas, Hijo de Puta!

-TU CARNE SERÁ NUESTRA MERIENDA, Y TUS OJOS ESTARÁN A LA _VISTA_ DE COMO TE PARTIMOS EN PEDASITOS.

-TU CRÁNEO SERÁ MI NUEVO BALÓN DE FUTBOL, VOY A HACER QUE DESEES NO HABER NACIDO! ¡MORIRÁS!

-¡RECUPERARÉ A MIS LHOTES Y LUEGO TE SUMARÁS A ELLOS!

-¡Deja de tenerme de cabeza ahora o vas a pagar muy caro! ¡¿Sabes con quien estás tratando?!

-¡No podrás detenernos si crees que lo haz hecho ahora! ¡YA VERÁS!

-¡Descubriré como hiciste para poner a mis Robots en contra! ¡Y LUEGO HARÉ LO MISMO CON TUS BIO-MANS!

-Megalo...Matar...MATAR, MATAR A MEGALO.

-¡CREES QUE HAZ GANADO LA BATALLA, PERO NO GANARÁS LA GUERRA, EL LOUDMAGGEDON VOLVERÁ! ¡Y TU SERÁS EL PRIMERO QUE MATEMOS CUANDO SEA REANUDADO!

-Reanudado será la dominación mundial de Megalo cuando mi nueva capital, Nueva Royal Woods sea completada.

Ante estas Últimas palabras Los Louds atravesaron el portal escoltados por los BIO-Mans. Siendo cargados Cabeza abajo mientras trataban de zafarse a duras penas.

* * *

-¿Cual es el reporte!

-La tierra Loudmaggedón caerá pronto en cuestión de días.

-Excelente, que los demás comiencen a "Actualizar sus ciudades"

-por cierto, señor, inspeccionamos la casa Loud, era un lugar con toda clase de órganos y sesos por todos lados, solo encontramos armaduras hechas por la segunda mayor como algo útil.

-Muy bien.

Ante esto, Megalo supo que su conquista fue todo un Éxito, tomó una tasa de café y caminó por un pasillo en medio de un enorme edificio, el pasillo era un puente que evitaba una caída similar a lo que sería caer del Empire State, las puertas automáticas se abrieron al llegar al otro extremo, pasó por otras 4 puertas, caminando tranquilamente, para llegar a una sala a modo de teatro por lo grande que era el salón, enfrente, Los demonios estaban amarrados de cabeza con cuerdas de energía, no podían huir ni liberarse, Sus sonrisas prevalecían, más contentos no estaba, Megalo conservaba su Mirada estoica, más en el fondo, satisfecho con su trabajo había quedado.

Muy pronto, Los Loud verían lo que Megalo les tendría planeado, la razón por qué viajó a su dimensión.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Ojalá les haya gustado, dedicado al Fic, Loudmaggedon, pues porque mi crítica fue, no hay nada invencible, a menos que un ser como lo sería Dios, fuera omnipresente._

 _Megalo es un villano, que he creado y he esperado mucho a darle vida, si vieron mi Fic, Remolino Blanco, verán que Megalo fue el mismo quien reanimó a Sam, y el mismo que hizo que Mathew fuera poseído por el Satsui No Hadou. Como habrán visto, tiene movimientos muy Similares a M. BISON de Street fighter, especialmente el Psycho Crusher o la Tri-Circle-Kick es parecida a la Scissor Kick de Vega, pero con 3 golpes y con solo una patada de una sola pierna, Como Bison tiene parecido fisiológico con Hittler, Hice que Megalo lo tuviera con Donald trump, su primer nombre es un guiño a Richard Nixon, y en vez de ser un empresario, es un científico experto en la robótica y completamente Capitalista, aparte usa lentes. Tengo planeado a Megalo como antagonista principal si hago otro Fic más adelante. Además, tanto Megalo como Vega tienen los mismos ojos: Blancos y sin pupilas_

 _Ojalá les haya gustado y no les haya aburrido_

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS, Nos veremos en Remolino Blanco._


End file.
